bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Valiant Edge Quaid
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30565 |no = 890 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 127 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 26, 29, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 69, 72 |normal_distribute = 11, 8, 5, 20, 15, 12, 10, 8, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 27, 31, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 4, 12, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23, 27, 31, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94 |sbb_distribute = 12, 5, 4, 12, 8, 7, 6, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith. Receiving a sylvan sword from Karna Masta, he was then sent on a demon slaying mission by the gods, borrowing their power and then setting off to Ishgria with his comrades. Fighting countless demons along the way, Quaid's powers grew as great as those of the gods themselves. After some time, one of the Guardians received word that the Holy Emperor was being targeted by a group of dissenters. Separating into different factions to deal with the situation, Quaid made the decision to stay in Ishgria. |summon = The wind feels so nice here! Don't worry, I'm ready. Let's go off on a new adventure! |fusion = That was nice! Hahaha. All right, I'm ready to go now! What's our next mission? |evolution = You're a curious one. It's like you're inviting me to a new world. I won't let you down! | hp_base = 4185 |atk_base = 1545 |def_base = 1545 |rec_base = 1322 | hp_lord = 5731 |atk_lord = 2093 |def_lord = 2093 |rec_lord = 1750 | hp_anima = 6473 |rec_anima = 1552 |atk_breaker = 2291 |def_breaker = 1895 |atk_guardian = 1895 |def_guardian = 2291 |rec_guardian = 1651 |def_oracle = 1994 | hp_oracle = 5434 |rec_oracle = 2047 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Five Brave Lights' Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk of all Units when 5 elements or more are present, slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB & slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 15% reduction & 15% boost |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Bastille the Sword |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Cross Turbulence |sbbdescription = 15 combo Earth, Light, and Dark attack on all enemies & adds Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder elements to attack for 2 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30564 |evointo = 30566 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Quaid2 }}